The Tale of Ataria
by Portal-girl
Summary: Dark Demons are not supposed to have blue eyes. Tari does. This is her story. Sequel to Legend of Lilia. Read that first. R/R please *finished*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Notes: THEY CANCELED YU YU HAKUSHO!!! Anyway, before you read this, go read Legend of Lilia. This is kind of a sequel. I wrote this a while ago. This is the story of Tari(Ataria). This is about how a deformed dark demon(by deformed, I mean she has blue eyes) finds love and friendship. If you liked Legend of Lilia, you might like this. Now to start the fic.  
  
The Tale of Ataria  
  
Ataria was only 10 years old. She had black hair to her waist. Her eyes were always hidden. She had been taught that a dark demon with blue eyes would someday love. Dark demons weren't supposed to love. Ataria had blue eyes. Not a soul had ever seen her eyes and lived. Ataria was a telepath. She could read the minds of others.  
  
Four years had passed. Ataria was the fastest demon in Terra Eoma. Her skills were incredible. She began to terrorize the humans of her world. Soon, she became known as Nightshade.  
  
Ataria ran deep into the forest to avoid being caught by the humans. They were getting faster. She stopped in a clearing near a small town. Three demon girls were sitting around a fire. A young man came to join them. Ataria showed herself. The demons smiled. "Welcome Nightshade," said the young man, "I am Jinu," The girls identified themselves as Nita, Kiara and Biura. The five demons united and became known as the Dark Demon Gang.  
  
The Dark Demon Gang was in the clearing three months later. Suddenly, a girl with strawberry blond hair ran into the clearing. She fell to the ground and cried herself to sleep. When the girl awoke, she said in an icy tone, "What do you want with me?" (If you want to know the rest of what happens, go read Legend of Lilia.)  
  
The girl, Lilia, had joined the Dark Demon Gang. Together, they destroyed hundreds of villages. Then one day, they came upon the town of Caranorr. Ataria was about to kill a little girl, when Lilia got in the way and stopped her. A swirling gate appeared next to Lilia. She took a step back and disappeared. Just then, a hand appeared on Ataria's shoulder. "Hey babe," said a guy with blue hair and gray eyes, "I'm Karaba,"  
  
Karaba joined the DDG(Dark Demon Gang). He too was a demon. The DDG was terrorizing another town when Ataria saw the little girl. Just as the DDG was about to capture her, the vortex appeared and Ataria fell through.  
  
I know it was kinda weird. It'll get better I promise. R/R and tell me what you think. And if you haven't already, go read Legend of Lilia. Sayonara! 


	2. The Love of A Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH  
  
Notes: In this chapter, Ataria meets Hiei, Kurama, and everyone else. She falls in love with Hiei and he falls in love with her. Read Legend of Lilia before reading this. ::mutters about how I'm gonna sue the pants off whoever cancelled YYH:: Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
The Tale of Ataria 2 The Love of A Demon  
  
Ataria was in a small garden. Suddenly, she saw two figures coming towards her. One was a tall red-head and the other was short with black hair. Ataria closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw the guy with black hair. "Is she alright Hiei?" the red-head asked. "She appears to be fine Kurama," said Hiei. Kurama stood next to Ataria. "What's your name?" he asked. "Ataria," she said, "Where am I?" "Ningenkai," said Hiei. "Where is Ningenkai?" asked Ataria. "Planet Earth," said Hiei. "Earth?" Ataria questioned. She was very confused. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and then back at Ataria. "Where are you from?" asked Kurama. "Terra Eoma," Ataria said. "Come with us Tari," said Hiei. "Tari?" questioned Ataria. "It's a nickname," said Kurama. Hiei and Kurama brought Tari to a large house. Once inside they sat down. "Now Tari," said Kurama, "This is going to be very hard for you," "What are you talking about?" asked Tari. "You can't go home," Hiei said plainly. Tari was scared. Suddenly, she began to cry. (Even though she's a dark demon, she has feelings) "I'll be right back," said Kurama as he got up to leave. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Hiei. "Comfort her," Kurama told him. Kurama walked out the door and left Hiei to comfort Tari. Hiei held Tari to try and comfort her. "It's alright," he said. "No it's not," Tari told him, "I can never go home. And I have no place to go," 'I wish she would stop crying,' Hiei thought to himself. Then, he heard Tari's thoughts. 'Why do I care that I'll never see Terra Eoma again?' Tari asked herself, 'I didn't like it there at all,' Then the tears stopped coming. Tari realized why she had been crying. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little girl raised her hand. "Yes Ataria," said the dark teacher. "What do blue eyes mean?" asked the 5-year-old Ataria. "If a dark demon has anything but black eyes," the teacher told her, "It means they may grow soft. But blue eyes are the worst. A dark demon with blue eyes will someday love another," "Why must dark demons hate everything?" Ataria asked her teacher. "Because," said the teacher, "Dark demons are pure evil. They were spawned from the pits of the Underworld," "Oh," said the little Tari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Hiei asked Tari. She didn't answer. 'Why do I love him?' she thought to herself, 'For all I know he could be a human,' "Who?" asked Hiei, "Kurama?" Tari continued to ignore him. 'Why do I love him?' Tari asked herself once more. "Kurama!" Hiei called. Kurama appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong?" he asked. "This girl keeps mentally rambling about loving someone," Hiei said. "Is that all?' asked Kurama with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling at kitsune?" Hiei was starting to get really POed. "Nothing," said Kurama. "What's wrong Tari?" Kurama asked. "I'm not supposed to love," she said. Kurama walked towards the door. "Are you leaving again?" Hiei asked the kitsune. "No," said Kurama, "I'm taking a picture," Kurama whipped out a camera and took a picture of Hiei and Tari before Hiei could even move. "I'll get you for that Kurama!" Hiei yelled. Kurama just kept smiling. Tari came back to reality just then. After she realized what had happened she got up. Hiei did not hold her back. In a flash, Kurama's camera was gone. Hiei just stared. Tari was standing next to Hiei with the camera in her hand. "Looking for this?" she said with an evil grin on her face. Yusuke and Kayko walked in. "How did that girl get Kurama's camera?" asked Yusuke. Tari looked nervous. "Um," she said, "I'll tell ya later," Then Yukina, Botan, Koenma(in his teen form), Kuwabara, and Lilia walked in. Tari got to know everyone. After a while, she began to hang out with Hiei.  
  
Tari was in the garden. 'Why do I love him?' she thought. Hiei appeared beside her. "Hello," he said, "tell me about the dark demons you spoke of yesterday," "Well," said Tari, "I'm one of them," "Why do you hide your eyes?" Hiei questioned. "My eyes are blue," Tari said quietly, "The only one to ever see my eyes and live will be the one I love," "Who do you love?" Hiei asked her. "I love, um," "Yes?" Hiei questioned. "You Hiei,"  
  
I'm sorry these chapters are so short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. R/R and tell me what you think of the story so far. 


	3. Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH! Go away you evil lawyers!  
  
Notes: O.O I haven't updated this for, like, two months. I am so sorry. Anyway, this will be the last chapter. If you want a recap, reread the first two chapters. Enjoy!  
  
The Tale of Ataria 3: Happy Ending  
  
Hiei was stunned. "Come again?" "I love you Hiei," said Tari. Hiei brushed the hair out of Tari's eyes. He kissed her gently. For the first time in her existence, Tari smiled.  
  
Tari walked inside. She froze. "How did you get here?" she asked. Jinu, Nita, Kiara, Biura, and Karaba were there, and Aria was their prisoner. "We just felt like visiting the team leader," said Karaba. Hiei looked at Tari. "What are they talking about?" asked Hiei. "They're the Dark Demon Gang," said Tari. "How do you know them?" asked Hiei. "She's our leader," said Karaba. A black tear gem hit the floor. The room began to spin. Tari blacked out.  
  
Tari woke up in Hiei's room. She looked around. Hiei wasn't there. Tari sat up and her arm began to ache. "Ow!" she said. Suddenly, Hiei was right next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "My arm hurts a little," said Tari, "That's all." Hiei explained everything that had happened. "I'll teach them to mess with my friends," said Tari.  
  
Karaba was dead. Aria was free. The rest of the DDG were good guys now. Tari and Lilia were friends. Tari looked up at the stars. Hiei sat down next to her. "Hi Hiei," said Tari. "Here," Hiei handed her something. It was a small black rose. Tari smiled and hugged him. "Thanks," she said. Hiei smiled. "Kurama was right," he said. "What are you talking about?" asked Tari. "You truly love me," said Hiei. Tari nodded. "I love you, Hiei," she said. "I love you too, Tari," said Hiei. He kissed her gently. Kurama walked up. He smiled. "Another happy couple," he said. "Huh?" asked Tari. "Yusuke and Kayko," said Kurama, "Lilia and Kuwabara, and now you two." "What about you?" asked Tari. "I'm still single," said Kurama. Hiei smiled and kissed Tari once more.  
  
AN: Gomen! It wasn't supposed to be this short! I'm so sorry! Anyway, tell me what you thought of the story. There will NOT be another sequel. R/R! Ja ne! 


End file.
